


Spring Break

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex, Jack, Rian and Zack all go to the beach for their senior year spring break, but Alex gets sick on the trip.





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when they were in high school.

“This is going to be the best spring break ever!” Zack called from the backseat of Rian’s car.  
“I know, two nights and three days, what better way is there to close out our senior year of hell, oh wait, high school, sorry,” Jack replied, laughing a bit. Alex, Jack, Rian and Zack were all seniors in high school, and somehow convinced their parents to let them take a two-night trip to Ocean City, Maryland to celebrate the fact that they were finally almost finished with high school.  
“I can’t wait to finally get on the beach!” Alex exclaimed, sneezing.  
“Are you alright, dude?” Jack quickly asked. Jack was always a bit overprotective of Alex, since he knew Alex got sick easily, and since Alex was his best friend.  
“Yeah dude, it was just a sneeze, don’t worry so much. How much longer until we’re there, Rian?” Alex asked.  
“About thirty more minutes, so not too much longer,” Rian replied. They spent the rest of the drive listening to Blink 182, singing along to every song. Once they finally got to their Airbnb, they took everything out of the car and got it all inside.  
“So, there’s two bedrooms that both have king beds, so who’s rooming with who?” Rian asked, putting a few beers he’d taken from his parents into the fridge.  
“You couldn’t have gotten us a place with four separate beds?” Jack asked, half joking and half serious.  
“I could’ve, but the place I found was super expensive. Like, we all would’ve had to pay $120 instead of $50. So, you should be thanking me,” Rian replied.  
“Good point. I’ll share a room with Alex then,” Jack decided.  
“Didn’t see that one coming,” Zack joked. Jack gave him the finger before taking his bag to what would be his and Alex’s room. Alex followed Jack with his stuff and walked into the room. He set his stuff down, then broke into a coughing fit. Jack was quick to walk over to his friend and rubbed his back until the fit went away.  
“Dude, that sounded kind of bad, are you okay?” Jack asked, sounding as concerned as he felt.  
“I’m fine, just something stuck in my throat,” Alex replied. Jack didn’t feel fully convinced but walked back over to his side of the room. If Alex was being totally honest, he didn’t feel really great. He figured that he was coming down with something, but he hoped that it would hit when they were back home, so he could really enjoy this trip with his friends. Right now, he just felt like he had some intense allergies, but he figured that he’d be able to hide this from everyone for the trip.  
“When are we going to the beach?” Alex asked, changing the subject.  
“I’m not sure, Rian and Zack probably have a whole itinerary written out for the day, so I’ll go ask them. Do you want come with me, or finish unpacking?” Jack asked.  
“I’ll finish up I here, I think,” Alex replied. Jack gave him a thumbs up before walking out of the room. Alex sat down on the bed and put his head into his hands. He had a bit of a headache and noticed that he felt a bit warm.  
Just got to make it through three days, I’m not ruining this for me or my friends, Alex said to himself. When he heard Jack start to walk back, he quickly stood up and started to unpack his things.  
“So, Rian said we should head out in the near future. Then, we can be on the beach until about five, then go out to dinner after,” Jack explained.  
“That sounds good, I’ll get ready,” Alex replied. He changed into beach clothes, then walked to the front of the house, where everyone else was already waiting, ready to go.  
“So, about three hours on the beach for today sounds good?” Rian asked Alex.  
“Yeah, that’s cool. That way, we can still have time there, then come back and rest after,” Alex replied.  
“How’re you so tired? You didn’t even drive,” Rian said, laughing some.  
“I was up a bit too late last night,” Alex lied. He’d actually slept pretty early, trying to sleep off the sick feeling that had started to creep up on him the day before. Unfortunately, that plan didn’t work like he’d hoped. Seconds later, Jack walked in all ready to go.  
“Should we bring some of the beers to the beach?” Jack asked, smirking some.  
“I don’t plan on drinking until later, but you can,” Zack replied.  
“Lame. What about you two?” Jack asked Rian and Alex.  
“Pack me two,” Rian decided.  
“What about you, Alex?” Jack continued.  
“I think I’m good for now,” Alex said.  
“Damn, you’re tired and you don’t want to drink? You better not be this boring for the whole trip,” Rian joked.  
“Fuck you. I won’t be,” Alex replied, making everyone laugh some. Jack packed drinks for Rian and himself, then the four of them started on their way to the beach. The walk to the beach from where they were staying was only about five minutes, but it took a lot out of Alex. He tried not to make this obvious to his friends, but it was hard for him.  
“Who wants to go into the ocean with me?” Zack asked when they got there. Jack and Rian immediately said yes. As much as Alex wanted to sit and rest, he knew him not going in would be suspicious.  
“Let’s do it!” Alex finally exclaimed. They all took off their shirts and walked to the ocean. Jack, Rian and Zack all ran in, and Alex slowly got into the water. It was very cold, and just having his feet in it made Alex shiver.  
“Alex, come in man!” Jack yelled from about ten feet away. Alex gave a thumbs up and started to force himself into the water.  
“Isn’t it nice?” Rian called.  
“Oh yeah, this feels great,” Alex lied, his teeth chattering. Eventually, he made it out to where his friends were, and he was wet everywhere but his head.  
“Alex, you’ve got to put your head under,” Jack said, noticing Alex looking a bit uncomfortable.  
“Yeah, it’ll make it feel better. That’s what we did,” Zack added.  
“Okay, I’ll do that,” Alex replied. He held his breath, then went under for a few seconds. When he came back up, he noticed that he felt worse from doing it. The saltwater had gotten into his sinuses, and he still felt absolutely freezing.  
“Didn’t that help?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah, a little,” Alex replied, before sneezing.  
“You alright, dude?” Zack asked.  
“Yeah, I just got some water up my nose,” Alex lied. Rian started up a conversation about life after high school, and Alex paid attention as best he could, since he was still shivering. After about fifteen minutes, they all decided to get out of the water and sit on the beach. When they got back to their seats, Alex immediately wrapped himself up in his towel.  
“Are you cold?” Zack aske.  
“Yeah, I’m just not used to the ocean, no big deal,” Alex replied.  
“Let me put some sunscreen on your back so you don’t get burned like last time,” Jack told Alex. Jack walked over to his best friend and opened up the sunscreen. He put some in his hand and started to rub it into Alex’s back.  
“Damn dude, your back is kind of warm, how’re you cold?” Jack asked.  
“Well, the sun is warm, it just takes a minute to feel warm after being in the cold ocean,” Alex explained. Jack dropped the conversation and went back to his seat. They ended up continuing the conversation about their plans for after high school. Alex didn’t contribute much to it. Eventually, Jack proposed that they all go back to the water again. Alex decided to not join his friends this time, he couldn’t endure the chills again, even if his friends started to realize something was up. After they came back over to Alex, they decided that they should go and head to dinner. Alex was ready to get off the beach, but he really didn’t want to eat anything. He felt a bit nauseous, and knew that food wouldn’t make this better, but he went along with his friends anyway. They picked a restaurant that was right off the beach. Everyone got some kind of crab dish, but Alex just got a cup of soup, surprising his friends.  
“Soup? I can’t believe you didn’t go for the ten pounds of crab legs,” Jack pointed out.  
“I’m not too hungry, and the soup looks good,” Alex said back. They began to talk about the senior prank that they were helping to put together. Once their food came out, Alex ate his soup very slowly. Jack picked up on this but decided to just leave Alex be for the time being, knowing that Alex would talk when he was ready. Once they were finished with dinner, they walked back to their house. It was about seven in the evening, and they’d all decided to just stay in for the night, much to Alex’s relief. When they walked inside, Alex could feel the soup he’d eaten churning around in his stomach, making him feel even more sick. He quickly excused himself to the bathroom. He locked the door and sat in front of the toilet. He really didn’t want to get sick and did everything he could to get the sick feeling to go away. After five minutes, Alex decided that he’d be fine and joined his friends back in the living room.  
“There he is! We were thinking of drinking some wine and watching a movie. You know, to unwind some since today was a long day,” Rian explained.  
“Wine and a movie? I didn’t know we were having a girls’ night in,” Alex joked.  
“What do you mean? We’ve done this before,” Zack pointed out.  
“Yeah man, I even stole some of the good wine from my parents’ stash for us,” Jack added.  
“First off, we’ve done that when we were already drunk, so it didn’t seem as weird. And, I’m just not in the mood to drink today, I guess,” Alex replied, trying to keep his cover.  
“You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to, but come watch the movie with us,” Zack replied.  
“What’re we watching?” Alex asked, sitting by his friends.  
“We’re the Millers, they have it on demand here,” Rian explained. They started the movie, and the three of them started to drink the wine that Jack had stolen. Even just the smell of alcohol was making Alex’s stomach churn some, but he did his best to ignore it. Alex was somehow able to make it through the meeting without having to go to the bathroom, much to his relief.  
“I think I’m going to head on to bed, it’s been a long day,” Alex said, standing up as soon as the credits started.  
“I think I am, too. Jack is going to be really drunk soon, and he gets weird like that,” Zack replied.  
“You guys are lame,” Jack slurred out.  
“Wow, I can’t believe that I’ll be out here dealing with you alone until you finally decide to sleep,” Rian muttered under his breath. Alex went to his room, and immediately got into bed. He tried to get comfortable, but it was hard to do since he had muscle aches and chills now. After thirty long minutes, Alex was able to get decently comfortable, and drifted off to sleep.  
\----------  
The next time Alex woke up, it was dark outside, and his stomach was starting to hurt again. Jack was in bed now as well, fast asleep and breathing heavily. There was a faint smell of alcohol in the room, which was making Alex’s stomach feel even worse. He tried his hardest to calm himself, he really didn’t want to get sick. After five minutes went by, Alex felt a lot worse. He got up and went into the bathroom connected to their room. He turned the light on, shut the door, and held his stomach as he sat in front of the toilet. He suddenly started to gag some. In the other room, Jack was waking up some like he did most nights but was confused to see Alex gone.  
“Alex?” he asked out loud. Seconds later, he could hear the sound of someone getting sick in the bathroom, and immediately knew what was going on. He got up and walked over to the door. He knocked lightly before opening it. Alex was getting sick and looked very miserable. Jack walked over to his friend, sat with him on the floor and put a hand on his back. Once Alex was done, he turned to Jack.  
“Jack, what’re-“ Alex started before Jack cut him off.  
“I knew you were getting sick, dude. Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Jack asked.  
“Who said I felt bad earlier?” Alex asked, still trying to downplay everything.  
“We’ve been friends for a while now, I know you dude. And, you weren’t acting like yourself earlier, so I knew that something was up. Now, why didn’t you say anything?” Jack asked again.  
“I didn’t want to ruin our trip, which I guess I’ve done now,” Alex replied.  
“Alex, it’s okay. Honestly, we all kind of expected this in a way, since you get sick often and in shitty times. You didn’t ruin anything, we’ll just readjust some stuff on the schedule which is no big deal,” Jack explained.  
“I’m still sorry for ruining it,” Alex quietly said back.  
“Please don’t be hard on yourself over this. Do you think you’re done here?” Jack continued.  
“I think- oh, wait,” Alex said, his eyes widening and his hand going to his stomach. He started to get sick again, and Jack rubbed his back and moved his bangs out of his face.  
“You’re fine, it’ll be over soon,” Jack said, trying to comfort Alex. Eventually, Alex stopped and leaned up against Jack.  
“That sucked ass. I feel terrible,” Alex groaned.  
“I bet; it seems like it. If you’re done, we can go back to bed and I’ll put on a movie for you,” Jack offered.  
“I think I’m good now,” Alex said back. Jack flushed the toilet and helped his friend up. They walked back to the bedroom, and Jack helped Alex get propped up and comfortable in bed. He got in on his side, then turned on the TV.  
“Hey, Jack, thanks for helping me out,” Alex said as Jack started to channel surf.  
“No problem, dude. I just wish you’d said something earlier,” Jack replied.  
“I know, I just didn’t want to ruin our trip,” Alex replied.  
“You always say that, but I can honestly say that every time something like this has happened, you’ve never ruined anything. I don’t mind helping you and taking care of you, you know that,” Jack replied.  
“Yeah, I do. You really are the best friend ever,” Alex said, making the two of them smile.  
“Let’s watch this. Try to get back to sleep. If you need something, wake me up. Sleep well buddy,” Jack said, selecting a movie.  
“I will, thanks again, Jack,” Alex said. He got comfortable and fell asleep within minutes.  
\-----------  
Only five in the afternoon, I wonder when they’ll be back. Alex thought to himself. It was the next day, and Alex had woken up feeling worse than he had the day before. Due to this, his friends made him stay in bed all day so he wouldn’t get worse. His friends stayed at the house with him until about one, but he didn’t want them to feel like they had to stay there, so he eventually suggested that they should go out and spend the rest of the day on the beach. He had to convince them that he’d be okay on his own, and they eventually took his word for it and left. He spent most of the day in his bed, but eventually went out to the couch for a change of scenery. Alex was scrolling on his phone when he heard the front door open. He shut off his phone and watched his friends come in, carrying quite a few grocery bags.  
“What’re you guys doing back already? It’s only been a few hours,” Alex asked, coughing some.  
“It didn’t feel right there without you, dude,” Zack replied.  
“Yeah, so we decided to come back, but we picked up some stuff at the store first,” Rian added.  
“It was my idea. Since you can’t go and enjoy the beach vacation, we thought we’d bring the beach to you!” Jack exclaimed.  
“What do you mean?” Alex asked, sitting up some. Jack sat next to Alex on the couch, and Rian and Zack pulled up some chairs next to the couch.  
“So, we started off by getting you a lei, because what screams ‘beach vacation’ more than this?” Rian asked, putting it on Alex.  
“And, if coconuts are more your thing, we got you this coconut bra since it’s funny, and some coconut water so you can stay hydrated, and it may help you get better sooner,” Zack added, handing the coconut stuff to Alex.  
“We also got these inflatable drink holders, just because they’re festive, and they’ll make you feel like you’re at the beach. We have some flamingos and palm trees, and I’m going to start blowing them up now,” Jack said, blowing up the first one.  
“We also found some sleep pants with Hawaiian flowers on them so you can stay warm and feel the beach spirit!” Zack said, giving Alex the pants.  
“And, the best thing-“ Rian started, but was cut off by Jack.  
“No man, that was my idea, so I get to show him. You finish blowing this shit up,” Jack said, throwing one of the palm trees at Rian.  
“Jesus man, calm down,” Rian said, starting to blow up the inflatables.  
“This is already all so cool of you guys, what else could there be?” Alex asked, blowing his nose.  
“So, you and I were joking about this the other day in English class, but we actually did it. We got all four of us matching vacation shirts on the boardwalk! Check it out!” Jack exclaimed, handing Alex his shirt. It was red with black lettering and had ‘Seniors ‘06’ on the front, and all four of their names on the back.  
“This is awesome! You guys didn’t have to do all of this, though. I get sick all the time,” Alex said, already taking off his old shirt and putting on the new none.  
“Well, we’ve all been excited for this trip, and we figured you’ve been feeling pretty miserable, so we wanted to do something for you,” Rian explained.  
“Yeah man, we’re a family, and this is what families do for each other,” Jack added, making Alex smile.  
“You guys are the best, thank you so much for all of this. This seriously made my day,” Alex replied.  
“It looks like Rian’s done blowing up the inflatables now. Since it feels like a beach in here now, why don’t we watch a movie?” Zack suggested.  
“Let’s do it! Zack, want to help me get some snacks for us and Jack?” Rian said, leading the two of them into the kitchen.  
“Was this all your idea?” Alex asked Jack.  
“Most of it, yeah,” Jack replied.  
“You’re the best friend ever, thanks man,” Alex said, making them smile. The other two walked back out, and they set up a movie. The four of them spent the rest of the night like this. Jack, Rian and Zack were happy they could help their friend feel a bit better, and Alex felt lucky to have such wonderful friends in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was going to be two parts, but I decided to make it one big story instead! I've had this written for almost a year, and decided to finally post it. Also, I'm going to night one of the Chicago Nothing Personal shows, so if you're going that night, let me know!! I hope you guys liked this, another will be up soon! Send in requests if you have them! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
